Achievement Hunter
Achievement Hunter is an ongoing series made by fellow Rooster Teeth staff members Jack Pattillo and Geoff Ramsey, in which staff members and others demonstrate how to earn achievements in various games. The idea for Achievement Hunter was first thought of by Pattillo and Ramsey's interest in gaming achievement which led to a realisation that there wasn't a community-based achievements website, and in turn Achievement Hunter was created, which shares design, user proflies and forums of the main Rooster Teeth website. The site is run by two full-time Rooster Teeth staff members Jack Pattilo and Geoff Ramsey, who regulary release achievement guides, easter egg videos, and select volunters from the Rooster Teeth community to help moderate the website. The most frequent videos come from the most frequent employees and/or top golden members like Jack Pattillo, Geoff Ramsey, Michael Jones, Gavin Free, Ray Narvaez Jr. Unlike any other dedicated-achievement website, Achievement Hunter is highly dependent on public contributions and has guides across different games and platforms, allowing the site its focus from XBOX 360 games to those on PC, PSC, STEAM, IPHONE, and WINDOWS PHONE 7. Along with the main Rooster Teeth website, Achievement Hunter as been one of the most popular website since it first came out. In early 2010, Geoff and Jack started a weekly series called Achievement Hunter Weekly Update, commonly abbreviated to AHWU. In it, Geoff talks about upcoming games while Jack talks about gaming news. In line with the community-focus with Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter websites, and similary to the Rooster Teeth Podcast, each episode's title sequence is created by a community member. Later that same year two new series were introduced. Fails of the Weak in Halo Reach was one of them, its basicilly fails in Halo Reach, which is they get alot of Halo Reach fails from fans that send Achievement Hunter their own videos of them failing and each Friday Jack and Geoff upload a video with atleast ten fail clips showing the funny fails with both of them talking about how funny the fail is. They have recently showed their 100th Fails of the Weak video and had made montage of fails to celebrate. New episodes of Fails of the weak are aired each Friday. The second series that had aired was Achievement Horse, which is also featured in Halo Reach, with Jack and Geoff. In Horse, they both play one at a time obstacle courses until one of them wins a round. If someone wins a round the loser gets a letter (e.g. Jack wins round 1, Geoff gets a letter H). The obstacle courses are Forged in Halo Reach and are sent to Jack and Geoff by fans. Sometimes they play Achievement Pig because they are sometimes to they don't have time to play Horse. And Horse is played with other employees and community members, there were even two wide-company tournaments with people from achievement Hunter and Rooster Teeth. And there is an Acievement Pig for Trails:Evolution, which still featured fan sent obstacle courses, along with the Halo Reach Horse. New epsodes air each week. In 2011, a new series was made called Rage Quit. In which they take their "test subject", Michael Jones, and make him play difficult, or annoying games until "he eventually has an aneurysum and we have to rush him to the emergency room", as said by Geoff Ramsey, which had since become a hit weekly series. In 2011, four new series were created by the achievement Hunter staff, for their audience. The first serious was "This is..." which introdues new video games that come out. The "This is..." would usually premier a day or two after when the game their presenting in the "This is..." came out, and the Achievement Hunter staff would do some achievement guides for the new video games. The second series is titled "Thing to do in:", it presents it's viewers and gamers with fun and intersting things to do in like Saints Row 3, Modern Warfare 3 and Skyrim. The third series made is called "A look back at", it is a spin-of from the "This is...", it's where Achievement Hunter employees, Fragger and Ray, re-introduced old XBOX 360 games that might have been overlooked in their release but are now classic games. The final series that aired that year is called "Let's Play". The Let's Plays are one the most like videos from the fans of Achievement Hunter. The first "Let's Play" videos are from Michael Jones and Geoff Ramsey when they were playing Saints Row 3 together. Eventually more videos were made from the staff of Achievement Hunter, from Saints Row 3 to Assassion's Creed to Trials: Evolution, but the most popular videos are the Let's Play vids for Minecraft with Jack, Geoff, Michael, Gavin, and Ray. Each week the Minecraft videos gets millions of views and each week, since fans like them so much, the Achievement Hunter team decided to "upload new Minecraft Let's Plays each week until we die" as said by Geoff Ramsey. With new Minecraft Let's plays coming out each Friday, the fans alway have something great to look forward to. With more new uploads, as well as millions of views each week, Achievement Hunter seems to be getting more bigger and way as time goes by. Without Achievement Hunter, the Rooster Teeth website and Youtube channel would not have as much as viewers and fame as it does now. Current Series *Achievement HORSE *Fails of the Weak *AHWU *Rage Quit *Things To Do In *A Look Back At *This Is *AH Predicts *Lets Play *Game Fails Past Series *Pajamachievements *Forced Enjoyment Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Rooster Teeth Productions